


Cuddle Buddy

by bellejung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, changjin - Freeform, excuse my lameness, hes a softie, hyunjin cried a lot, im deprived of changjin so i decided to write one, its titled cuddle buddy but they dont cuddle much, tho they are not so strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellejung/pseuds/bellejung
Summary: Broken-heart Changbin met a crying Hyunjin and he proposed them to be cuddle buddies.





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of the blue last night and it's lame but I'm so changjin deprived I decided to just fuck it and do it. Enjoy~

“Why aren’t you eating, Heewon ah? The foods are getting cold.” Changbin asked with mouth full of noodles he slurped in hunger. He pointed to the bowl opposite of him with his chopsticks. “Come on, eat.”

Heewon sighed, a bitter smile appeared on her face as she placed her pair of chopsticks on the table. “I’m not hungry. I actually have something to talk to you, Changbin ah,” she muttered, brushing her bangs out of the way as she sat up straight and stared directly to the latter.

Changbin blinked, twice and nodded. He sighed softly, _its finally coming_. “What is it, Won?”

“I don’t think this will work out. This. _Us._ I don’t think I want it anymore,” Heewon said, another sigh leave her lips. “It has been two wonderful years but I don’t feel the same any longer, I’m sorry, Changbin.”

“Do– Do you have any reason? You can’t be _not feeling the same anymore_ out of the blue, ya know? Do you– Do you have someone else?” Changbin asked, hand pushing his hot dinner away, already losing his appetite.

Heewon shook her head, “No. We were just too busy for each other, well, _I_ was too busy for us. Now that another play coming up, I’ll be extra busy and– and I feel bad for you. I think it’s better we end this now. You’re a nice guy, you don’t deserve this, Changbin ah. I’m sorry.”

Slowly, Heewon stood up as she gathered her stuffs, piling them in her bag. “I’m really sorry, Changbin. I wish we can still stay friends. I gotta get going now.” Heewon stooped down, placing a soft peck on top of Changbin’s hair. “Bye.”

With that, Heewon left. Changbin heaved another sigh. _I know this is coming, but why the fuck do I still feeling hurt?_

Cursing softly, Changbin also stood up. The remained food left untouched, Changbin grabbed his wallet and phone and walked away.

 

 

-

 

Changbin dragged his feet, approaching a bus stop to take a bus home. He heaved a sigh for the thousands time and ruffled his hair. “What a shitty day. Fuck. Minho better be alone at home or I swear to god I’m gonna kick his ass out with his boyfriend,” Changbin grumbled, stomping his way to the bus stop but stopped as he was just a second away from the bench.

Upon arriving, he saw a figure in a fast food uniform hunching on the farthest side of the bench, crying. _What the hell_ , Changbin thought. The figure was definitely not a kid, _those legs are probably longer than mine_ , Changbin huffed. So it’s an adult. Why on earth does an adult crying in the middle of a public bus stop?

_He probably just gotten out of a relationship too, maybe?_

The figure sobbed, sniffled once or twice before back to bawling like a baby who lost his mom. Changbin winced, _that kid sure is loud_. He marched forward slowly, coming over to sit next to the still crying human.

“Hey, are you okay?” Changbin asked, hand on the other’s shaking shoulder. The figure looked up, staring into Changbin with red tearful eyes. _Wow, he’s beautiful_. Few seconds went by and Changbin tilted his head, clearing his throat. “Uhh, you okay?”

The beautiful male stood up ( _I knew it he’s fucking tall_ ) and bowed his head a couple times. Changbin also stood up in surprised, holding his arms out to stop the other male.

“Ch– Changbin hyung!” The tall and beautiful male stuttered, wiping his tears hurriedly with the back of his hands. He shivered as a gust of wind passed by, lips curling into a cute pout as he rubbed his exposed arms. _Okay. Tall, beautiful and cute_.

“You know me?” Changbin asked, pointing a finger to his face. The other nodded. “We went to the same university. I’m a dance major tho but I know you’re an engineering major. You’re smart and talented and handsome and you made awesome musics, I love your mixtapes by the way and Minho is your housemate and he’s the leader of my dance group and um, hi?”

The tall, beautiful and cute male practically rapped his reply with his arms flying around and _god, he’s adorable_ , Changbin couldn’t helped the smile carving on his lips. He let out a soft laugh, _be cool, act cool, get cool_ , he reminded himself as he pulled the flying arms to stop. “Wow okay. I’ve never had compliments thrown that much towards me but thanks. And, hi. You are…?”

“Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Well hello Hyunjin. I’m Changbin and you knew that already and I’m really wondering right now, are you okay?”

Hyunjin blinked, “Am I okay…?”

“You were crying…?” Changbin reasoned.

Seconds after the question sinks in, Hyunjin gasped and start spluttering. He looked like he’s starting another bawling session and Changbin panicked. Hyunjin pouted and sniffled, trying his best to hold back the tears. He shook his head, hands wriggling together. “I’m fine…” Hyunjin muttered yet he surely doesn’t looked fine.

Changbin held his hands, smoothing his thumbs at the back of Hyunjin’s palms. “If you wanna talk about it, I’m here. I know we don’t know each other well but I can assure you I’m not a serial killer or a crazy clown, I’m merely a friend to your dance team leader.”

Hyunjin whined softly and pulled his hands away only to draped them over Changbin’s back, engulfing the older guy into a hug. Hyunjin sobbed again, dampening the black jacket Changbin was wearing with his tears. “Hyung,” he cried. “It’s not my fault.”

Changbin rubbed the younger’s back, an effort to sooth the crying male. “What is not your fault?” Changbin pulled back to look at Hyunjin’s face. “No, how about we head somewhere to sit and talk about this, okay? You are too tall for hyung to hold on to anyway.” Changbin swiped the tears off the beautiful face, nodding his head to Hyunjin.

“Okay.” The pair walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined to the nearest convenience store. Changbin pulled Hyunjin to sit at the bench by the table outside of the store. “You hungry?” He asked and walked into the store to buy some stomach fillers after Hyunjin said he was starving. He came back with a tray fulled of two cups of ramyun and instant coffees. “Here, let’s eat first. I’m hungry too.”

The two finished their foods in silence while exchanging shy and awkward glances. After they done, Changbin told Hyunjin to continue his story. Hyunjin let out a sigh and pouted. “As you can see, I worked part time at the pizza place close to our school,” Hyunjin said pointing to his shirt. He brushed his hair back before continuing.

“So what happened today was there’s this one couple fighting over something I had no idea, and the girl stood up and splashed her drink over the guy and then she yelled something about the guy is a _jerk, and she should have choose to be alone rather than being in a relationship with a dimwit who is an asshole and a dumbass_ and she sat back down and request for another drink. So my poor dear friend Jisung came back and gave her a new drink along with the new bill, adding in the drink. Then she shouted at him for charging her new drink and she called him a loser who worked at pizza parlor and said that he had no right to do so and–” Hyunjin stopped to wipe off another falling tears and sniffled.

“And– And I got mad cause I know Jisung works there to collect extra money to pay the fee and he’s not a loser, he’s actually the best friend I could ever have no matter how frequent I clowned him, so I splashed the new drink back to her and my manager saw it and Jisung tried to save me by claiming that he started it first, that _dumb_ squirrel, but Youngjae hyung told me to come into his room after he finished and I don’t know how he settled with that scary woman, he came back to his room and said that I was wrong and I should have just keep quiet and he’s contemplating on firing both Jisung and I. But hyung, I wasn’t wrong! She deserves it! So I told him just to fire me and let Jisung continue working and now I’m jobless and penniless, well not really, my parents send me allowance monthly but you got me, right? But– But, it is not my fault in the first place. She was being a jerk. She _is_ the jerk!”

Hyunjin whined, burying his head into his arms folded on top of the table, shoulders shaking. Changbin took his time to digest the whole story, grateful to his superb listening ability because again, Hyunjin was rapping his stories. He laid his hand on top of Hyunjin’s head, stroking the smooth light blond strands while his other hand was patting the younger’s shoulder. “There, there. It’s okay. I would do the same if I were in your place. Yes, she’s the customer but she have no right to call anyone loser just for working at a pizza place. She is one rude bitch, to be honest.”

Hyunjin gasped at the curse word, “Hyung, no, don’t call her that. Tho it is true but don’t call others bad names like that, it’s not nice.” Hyunjin shook his head, eyes widened. Changbin chuckled, hands falling to hold Hyunjin’s. “You are too nice, kid. But hey, she deserves it.”

The pout was back and Hyunjin played with Changbin’s hands instead. “Yeah she did. Jisung is not a loser. He’s just dumb but nice.”

Changbin let out a laugh and somehow his heart softening for this kid he just met, who cried not because he got fired but because someone just hurt his best friend. He smiled as he realised his broken heart slightly healed by Hyunjin’s cuteness. They dissolved into a comfortable silence, fingers tracing patterns on each other’s palms.

“Anyway, why are you out so late hyung? I took the bus home everyday, I’ve never seen you before?” Hyunjin questioned, hand reaching out to swipe Changbin’s dark red hair out of his face. He had a soft smile on his face.

“Well, I was on a date.” Changbin swore he could see a crestfallen look crossed over Hyunjin’s face for a second before he nodded for Changbin to continue. He looked almost fine, however he was pulling back his hand. Changbin frowned, holding Hyunjin’s hand in his, twining their fingers. “But I just got dumped. She said that she doesn’t _feel the same any longer_ after two years into relationship with me. Said she was busy and will be even more busy in the future. Said I deserve someone better. All that angsty shits.” Changbin shrugged, surprisingly not as sad as he thought he would be.

“Oh no. Are you okay hyung? That sucks.” Hyunjin walked over to sit next to him and pulled him into a one arm hug. He still have that cute pout on him, _damn he’s super cute my heart is shaking_ , Changbin thought.

“I’m fine. I guess I also don’t feel exactly thrilled to be with her as how I used to before. The feelings had changed, I guess?” Changbin replied, leaning into the hug despite stating that he’s fine.

“So, you are not sad?” Hyunjin asked.

“I do, a bit. But I’ll be fine.” Changbin said. He turned to face Hyunjin, poking the latter on his nose. “Are you okay now? Do I need to track the bitc– I mean the customer and punch her on face for making you cry?”

Hyunjin giggled, _he fucking giggled,_ and shook his head. “I’m feeling a lot better, thanks to you hyung. I know I looked stupid crying in public like that but thank you for not making fun of me, hyung.” Hyunjin smiled, eyes turned to crescents. He even snuggled against Changbin, their hairs gluing when he pulled back before turning to their original position.

“You made me feel better too. You’re cute, that sooth my sadness.” Changbin grinned. Hyunjin slapped his arm playfully, “Ugh hyung you’re so cheesy. Stop it.”

They shared a laugh before fell quiet into familiar silence.

“Hyung, I have an idea.” Hyunjin whispered, round eyes staring into Changbin’s. “What is it?” Changbin responded.

“Let’s be cuddle buddies!” Hyunjin hollered, engulfing Changbin into a suffocating hug. Yet, he is not stopping the younger, _he’s that whipped_.

“Wha– What buddies?”

“Cuddle buddies!”

Changbin wiggled, positioning his body to face the taller male to look directly into his eyes. “Care to elaborate?”

Hyunjin poked the older’s nose, copying his action before. “Cuddle buddies are someone who you went for when you want to cuddle or snuggle or hug when you’re sad or not in the mood. Like hyung can come to me when hyung is sad and we can cuddle because it is a fact that cuddle can makes someone happier. If it’s not enough then I have ice creams and chips and Disney movies to help.”

Changbin hummed. “A very intriguing idea. But in my case, I don’t have Disney movies. Instead, I have Avengers. Is that fine with you or we’re not furthering with this idea?”

Hyunjin chuckled, “I’m willing to watch men in spandex and steel suits fighting if that means I get to cuddle you. I’m a devoted cuddler, might I reminds you?”

The red head laughed, patting the younger on his cheek. “Alright then it is set. Now Hwang Hyunjin, I pronounce you my cuddle buddy. You may come and cuddle me when you’re sad.”

The blond laughed out loud, _it’s a beautiful sound, I need to record this,_ Changbin thought as his face reddening at the adorable sight. “Alright Changbin hyung, I pronounce you my cuddle buddy. You may come to my place for cuddle and ice creams and movies when you’re sad.”

 

-

 

Hyunjin fast-walked passed the crowd, shouldering his way out of the hall. He got tears hanging off his eyes, ready to burst in no time. Struggling to pull out his phone from the back of his pants with arms occupied of books and files – it’s final exam season – he stopped sideway to shoot a text.

 

To : **Binnie hyung**

_Hyung :(_

 

It took him almost a minute before he got a reply back.

 

From : **Binnie hyung**

_Im home, come here jinnie_

 

Leaving no reply Hyunjin walked faster, turning to a corner heading to Changbin’s house. He _needs_ his cuddle buddy.

A week after their first encounter, Hyunjin had text Changbin asking for a cuddle session as he deemed that he just flunked his Math test. In his defence, he was a Dance major. _No dancer need to know Math to dance!,_ he argued, whining to the Engineering senior with tearful face. Changbin cuddled him to sleep and woke him up later with pancakes and ice creams (he ran to the store to get the pancake mix, that’s how dedicated of a cuddle buddy he was) and Hyunjin was all sunshine and rainbow with full tummy. And a couple of days after that, Hyunjin heard a knock on his dorm door quarter after midnight. He was about to head to bed, luckily the hunger got him rummaging the pantry for any kind of food and he’s gifted with an unopened cereal box. With mouth fulled of _Fruit Loops_ Hyunjin opened his door and was launched with a tired Changbin. The older’s roommate, Minho and his boyfriend Jisung (Hyunjin’s dear friend Jisung) kicked him out as they were celebrating their anniversary and Changbin was too tired and sleepy and lonely to argue so he came to Hyunjin.

Exactly a week after that Changbin came again with thick books and a cup of coffee, claiming that he slept through the night after taking his cold med and had forgotten the fact that he got a test the next day and he barely finished a chapter and he was _doomed_. He climbed over Hyunjin on the couch, burying his face into the taller’s neck and fell asleep. He still had his cold it seemed so Hyunjin picked him up and get under the sheet for much comfortable sleeping position. The older refused to let go however when Hyunjin told him he’s making a porridge for the sick _baby hyung_ so he had to wrestle Changbin and ran when he was free. A few other occasions after that and it has been nearly 3 months of cuddling sessions filled with snuggles and secret kisses, probably along with hidden crushes.

Hyunjin knocked on the door thrice before it was opened by not Changbin, not even Minho but his own best friend, Jisung.

“ _What the hell_ are you doing here, Ji?” He muttered, taking off his shoes and placed them neatly next to a pair of pink converse, _definitely Minho’s_. Jisung pulled his arm, making him facing his best friend. “Why are you crying?! Who hurt you, tell me!” Jisung wailed dramatically.

Hyunjin whined as he struggled to free himself. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. I’ll tell you about it later. Jus– Just let me go, Ji, you’re drowning me!” He yelled, avoiding Jisung’s hands coming to touch him.

“But you’re crying… I feel bad.” Jisung pouted. Hyunjin managed a small smile, “Thanks Ji but I really need Binnie hyung right now. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” With that he patted Jisung on the cheek and escaped to the room closest to the kitchen. Changbin’s room.

The door opened even without him knocking and a pair of arms pulled him into a soothing hug, one around his waist while the other played with his hair. Hyunjin heaved a sigh, tightening his own pairs around the latter. “Hyung.”

Changbin pulled him to sit on his bed and settled next to the still crying male. “What happened, Jinnie? Talk to hyung.”

“Hyung. They accused me of plagiarizing, hyung. Said I copied the song and the dance they used. But I didn’t! We happened to choose the same song and we learned from the same coach, it is normal to have quite the same dance style. And now Mr. Son gave me a warning about it. But hyung, the evaluation is next week and how do I plan for another choreo and you know it took me years to decide on a song and now I have to choose again. I’m dead hyung. I’m gonna fail this.” Hyunjin sobbed into his palms, covering his face. His shoulders shook harder when he heard Changbin sighing.

“Oh baby. Come here.” Changbin pulled them into the bed, leaning against the head rest with Hyunjin laying down, head pillowed by Changbin’s lap. “I’m sure you can choreograph in no time. About the song, you wanna use hyung’s song? I have a couple of new ones, not yet released. Now there’s no such thing as plagiarizing, isn’t there? Or if you don’t like them then we can create one up to how you want it. Okay?”

Hyunjin looked up staring directly into Changbin’s eyes while having his fingers twined with the older. “Hyung. Are you– Is it fine– Are you sure? You’re giving me your new unreleased song?”

Changbin smiled, fingering the mole under Hyunjin’s eye and poked his nose. “Anything for you, Jin ah.”

Hyunjin felt his face getting hot, heart thumping wild. He sat up, climbing over Changbin’s laps. He got a hold of the older’s face in his hands with fingers stroking the sharp jaw. Their faces was so close, _too close_ that their breath mingled. “Thank you hyung.” Hyunjin muttered placing a kiss on the other male’s forehead, staying still for few seconds. Ignoring the harsh beating of his heart, Hyunjin buried his face into the crook of Changbin’s neck, mouthing another _thank you_ there.

“Sure thing, pup.”

 

-

 

Changbin stood up, hollering at the figure on stage, showering him with compliments and giving him a standing ovation. Next to him were an equally loud Jisung and Minho screaming for Hyunjin’s name, _that’s my best friend Hwang Hyunjin, powerful dancer Hyunjin,_ shouted Jisung.

Hyunjin beamed, eyes brighter than the sun, smile wider than the sea as he exchanged looks with his friends. He hold his hands together, they itched to get a hold of Changbin and probably getting his well needed cuddle afterwards and bowed. He traversed to the back of the stage to get change.

Not even a knock nor a hello given, Jisung jumped into Hyunjin pulling the taller male into a bone crushing hug. “Congratulations Jinnie! You did so well out there! Like did you see them gaping at you, their jaw dropped! You are definitely the best! I am so proud of you, Jinnie!”

Despite being engulfed in a tight hug, Hyunjin couldn’t helped but to laugh happily. He was happy. “Thanks Ji. I was so nervous but as you told me before, _fuck it and kill ‘em_ so I just did! I’m glad you like it!”

Minho pulled Hyunjin out of the youngest’s hold and crushed him with his own hug. “My turn, Ji. Oh my god Hwang Hyunjin, you nailed it! I knew you can do it, I mean, if you can’t then I wouldn’t be choosing you in my team, but I did. You were so sexy and god, kid, can’t put your tongue inside for a second eh? Made a man went nuts just now.” Minho said, pointing to Changbin who was standing not very patiently next to him. “It was Changbin,” Minho whispered not so subtly.

Hyunjin laughed his _beautiful_ laugh and Changbin felt his heart skipped a beat. The dancer thanked his leader, blush on his face. They hugged for another moment before Minho decided to let him had his time alone with his beloved _cuddle buddy_ and pulled Jisung away, hands tangled together. Hyunjin bid them good bye and turned to face Changbin. “Hyung.”

The happiness was apparent on his face. His smile was beautiful. His eyes crescent ethereally. His laughter was the most adorable. Their hands move on their own and wrapped around each others. Changbin had his face against Hyunjin’s collarbone and Hyunjin got his plastered to Changbin’s temple. “Thank you hyung. If it wasn’t because of you then I wouldn’t make it. Mr. Son loves your song hyung. I love your song too. Thank you for helping me, Binnie hyung.”

Changbin nodded his head, “It was nothing Jinnie. It’s all thanks to your dance moves and not just my song. You danced so well out there, pup. I am so so _so_ proud of you. Hwang Hyunjin, my favorite dancer.”

Hyunjin giggled, pecking once, twice against Changbin’s head. “And you Seo Changbin, my favorite rapper and composer and song writer. Wow hyung, so many.” He pulled back to look at the shorter’s face. “But at most, you are my favorite cuddle buddy.”

Changbin hummed, somehow a little disheartened at the fact that will never be someone other than just a _cuddle buddy_. He covered it up by patting Hyunjin’s back. “You are too. Now come on kid, I’ll treat you dinner.”

Not letting the hold go, they walked out of the room with their hands twined. Changbin pulled Hyunjin across the room, proud look on his face as the latter nodded to all his acquaintances, thanking and congratulating everyone. Hyunjin pulled them to stop at the sight of his teacher, dragging Changbin along with him.

“Mr. Son. Here is Seo Changbin, the one who made my song.” Changbin stammered, moved to hide behind Hyunjin however the younger snaked his arm around his waist, rooting him in front of the coach and the dancer. “Um, hello sir.”

“Oh yes. Well kid, you got one big talent there. I like the song. Good job. Can I also request a song for my own dance? Gotta play it so the public heard you.”

“Ah no problem sir, it’s an honor. Thank you, Mr. Son.” Changbin bowed twice, sneaking a peek to his side only to see a fond look on Hyunjin’s face directed to him. They exchange smiles and excused themselves.

“What was that Jinnie?” Changbin questioned when there were just them left. Automatically their fingers glued together again and none of them realized.

“Gotta show off my _baby hyung_ , you’re so talented you deserve recognition.” Hyunjin winked, poking Changbin on his nose as he laughed his loud cheery laughter. Changbin shook his head, tightening his hold on them as smile bloomed on his face.

 

-

 

To : **Binnie hyung**

_Hyung, u free?_

_Are you home?_

It took him longer than usual until he got a text back. Changbin must have been busy now that he joined the Drama team for song composition.

 

From : **Binnie hyung**

_No im not home pup_

_Im at the studio_

To : **Binnie hyung**

_Oh okay hyung_

_Don’t work too hard, make sure u rest well_

Hyunjin pouted as he pocketed his phone back. He wasn’t sad but he just needed to see his favorite cuddler, he missed him. Mr. Son used a song composed by Changbin for his dance recital and it intrigued some people. Including the Drama club team. They requested for a hand as they seemed to be short off Music team. Not turning down the opportunity, Changbin accepted the offer. He was busy, yet not once did he neglect Hyunjin texts. He even visited him at practice room to steal him away for company, to cuddle over ice creams and chips and Disney movie (he bought some to have them ready at his place, for Hyunjin) and sometimes to hang outside of the convenience store with bowls of hot ramyun and instant coffees.

The phone buzzed again, startling the sulking male.

 

From : **Binnie hyung**

_U okay, Jinnie?_

_Are you sad? Did something happened?_

_U need cuddle?_

To : **Binnie hyung**

_Im fine hyung_

_No worry_

_I just missed you_

_But im fine, imma head back hyung, see you_

Hyunjin smiled, thankful for his caring friend. He pocketed back his phone and marched faster to the bus stop. Just right when the bus arrived, his phone rang. Hyunjin stepped aside to let others got into the bus as he answered his phone. It was Changbin.

“Hyung?”

“Hey pup.”

“Everything’s fine? You rarely call, you know. What happened?”

Changbin let out a chuckle, “I’m fine. I just, I missed you too, I guess. But I’m still not done here, I can’t go back yet.” He said. Hyunjin could hear Changbin pouted over the phone.

“Then, can I come over hyung? I’ll bring food.”

“No no. No food. They have chicken here. Just get your pretty butt over here, I demand a hug this instant, Hwang Jinnie.”

Hyunjin laughed, feet already moving back towards the gate he just passed through couple of minutes ago. “I’m on my way, Seo Binnie.”

Passing through several hallways, climbing over flights of stairs, finally Hyunjin reached the studio Changbin was currently at. He knocked the door timidly before pushing it open. At one side of the room, a group of students were rehearsing for the play. The other side of the room was filled with props and students arranging them to avoid making a huge mess. At the back side of the room was where Changbin should be. He saw Bang Chan, the guy Changbin worked with and Kim Woojin, the main vocalist of the song they currently working on. He approached them slowly, eyes wandering around for the sight of his friend.

“Chan hyung. Woojin hyung.”

Both of the said males turned to him, brightened at the sight of Hyunjin. “You’re here, Hyunjin ah. Come have a seat. Hyung have been waiting for you.” Bang Chan hollered as he pulled Hyunjin to sit on a chair next to him. A black jacket with familiar smell was placed over the back of the seat. _Changbin’s._

“You were waiting for me? Why hyung? Where– Where is Binnie hyung? He asked me to come.”

Woojin rolled his chair closer, “Changbin have been crying over you, non stop, said he missed you, said he missed his _pup_ , said he supposedly be cuddling and not spending his time here with us. That ungrateful brat.” Woojin sighed playfully. “He’s somewhere at the back. Someone called for him just now. Go go.”

Hyunjin blushed yet very giddy over the fact that it wasn’t just him who missed Changbin but Changbin also missed him. He nodded his head at the two males before moving his legs to the appointed room. He knocked slowly and waited for response but he got none so the Dance major peeked inside and there he saw Changbin talking with a girl he recognized as the member of directing team of the play they were working on. Hyunjin stood there not knowing whether he should enter or not when suddenly he saw the girl pulling Changbin into a hug. _And oh, he doesn’t like it_.

He let out a gasped, startling the two others as he made to turn back but Changbin called out for his name. “Jinnie wait.” Hyunjin stopped, head down staring at his feet. _Why are they hugging? Who is she? What happened?_

A hand circling his wrist, a familiar hold that he had been missing for weeks pulled him to stand next to the person he missed. “Heewon. I’m– I’m sorry. I can’t. I have Jinnie– Hyunjin now. I mean, we are not dating, _yet_ , but he means a lot to me and I can’t accept that. I don’t want to get back to you– with you. I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin eyes widened as he looked at the other two figures in front of him. _Get back? Is she the ex-girlfriend?_ Hyunjin frowned, upset when he realized that Changbin had never told him about this. _Was he hiding it from me?_ Hyunjin tried to pulled his hand away but Changbin was faster, he moved to tangle their fingers together, grip strong and dependant.

“Oh. I see. I get it, I’m sorry. I– I’ll head out first. Sorry again.” Heewon mumbled, shoulder brushing against Hyunjin as she walked out. Changbin winced softly, his free hand crawled up to rub Hyunjin on the shoulder. “Jinnie,” he called.

Upon receiving no reply, Changbin tugged their tangled hands to pull Hyunjin closer to him. “Jinnie ah.”

Hyunjin looked up, humming his respond. Changbin heart swollen at the view. Hyunjin looked sad, _so sad._ Keeping their hands twining, he creeped his free hand upwards to cup Hyunjin’s cheek. The latter leaned into the hold, he missed him a lot. He was sad but he missed Changbin.

“Hey pup. Hyung is sorry.”

“Why hyu–”

“Hyung is sorry for not telling you about her, baby. I’m not hiding anything from you, I really don’t. I just don’t find it important. She doesn’t mean anything to me anymore and um I actually don’t think that you would care you know cause–”

“Why wouldn’t I care, hyung? I always care about you.”

“You always said that I am just your cuddle buddy, Hyunjin. I don’t know what to label us to be honest. I like you, I really do. I like you so much like I wanna keep holding you and hugging you and kissing you even, but I don’t know if you feel the same way as I did, Jinnie.”

“I do, hyung. I like you, a lot. I like you so much that it hurts when I don’t have you around me. I’m sorry I made you think like that. I like you even before you know me. I had a crush on you. I just– I don’t know what to label us too, I guess. But hyung, you are more than just a cuddle buddy. You made my day by just being next to me. You listened to my problems, you were there every time I feel like crying. I like you, hyung. So much.” Hyunjin muttered, lips quavering as he wriggled his hands. He held back a sniffle, Hyunjin bit his lips harshly. Changbin frowned and tap his pointer finger there. “Stop. Pup, you’re hurting yourself.”

Changbin heaved a sigh and pulled Hyunjin to a bench sat next to the wall. He removed the stuffs piled on top of the bench and sat down, pulling Hyunjin to sat with him. “Hyunjinnie. Hyung like you a lot. I like you so much it scares me when I think this might me being in love with you. I hadn’t know you for long but you made me so comfortable. You made sure I always have food, you stayed with me when I have to do extra study. I may be just gotten out of a 2 years relationship right the night I met you, but Jinnie, you made me so happy I couldn’t compare it to the pass 2 years. I wasn’t someone who like to cuddle to tell you the truth, but I like it only because it was you.”

Sat up straight, Changbin took a breath. He clasped both of his hands around Hyunjin’s, playing with the long fingers that he loved to hold on to so much. “Do you really like me, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin nodded, eyes peering into Changbin’s own. “I might be in love with you too, Binnie hyung.” He murmured, blush adorning his cheeks yet he kept his stares steady. Changbin’s lips quirked into a smile. “I love you, Hyunjin. Now I have another question.”

“What is it, Binnie hyung?”

“Will you be my boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin?”

“Only if I get to keep you as my favorite cuddle buddy as well, hyung.”

“Sure thing, pup. Sure thing. So?”

Hyunjin inched closer, hands cupping Changbin over the length of his jaw. “Yes, hyung.” Hyunjin giggled, pecking Changbin on his nose, both of his cheeks, his forehead. He stopped when he reached the lips.

“Hyung, can I–”

Changbin dived in even before the question finished, pressing his lips on top of Hyunjin’s. It was soft. He pulled back to see that Hyunjin had his eyes closed, cheeks burned in red. He had a soft smile on his lips. Changbin pushed back, tilting his head for an angle, opening his lips slowly. He nibbled on Hyunjin’s bottom lip, crashing their noses together. They pulled back when the need to breath were to scarce to ignore. Hyunjin giggled, hiding his face behind his hands. Changbin bloomed out a laugh, pulling Hyunjin’s hands down to peck him on his cheek.

“Come on, Jinnie. The chicken is getting cold already.” Changbin twisted their fingers and pulled the still giggling boy up. They both walked out of the door and noticed that the only ones left were Bang Chan and Woojin with addition of Jisung and Minho. Jisung’s eyes widened at Hyunjin’s beet red face. “Did you kissed? Oh my god, hyung did you kissed Jinnie? Did both of you kissed?!” He yelled, jumping on his legs. Minho smacked Jisung on his butt and pulled him down to sit. “You’re so loud Ji, dammit.”

Hyunjin hid himself behind Changbin (he had to crouch to do so) with arms snaking around Changbin’s waist. The shorter guy laughed, patting the arms around him. “Of course I did, Ji.” Changbin said, winking to the excited boy. Jisung punched his arms to the air, shrieking at Minho who covered his ears at the loud noise. “Fucking finally, Hwang Hyunjin! Now please stop crying of how much you miss Changbin hyung but you are too scared to go and visit him out of the blue and pretend that you guys aren’t head over heels for each other, thank you.”

The rest of the boys, Hyunjin included although he had his face hidden by the nook of Changbin’s neck, laughed at the statement. “You too, Seo Changbin. Stop coming at me to sob how you wish to hold Hyunjin, put him to sleep next to you, woke up to his beautiful face every morning. You’re so cheesy I’m wondering why you hadn’t write any love song yet.” Bang Chan said, slapping a palm on his head dramatically.

“As his housemate, gays, I suffered the most.” Minho frowned at Changbin, mischievously giving him the evil eyes. Changbin stuck out his tongue at his housemate and laughed.

“Now love birds, we already finished the chicken while the two of you were having the moments back there. So out both of you for a date, smooches some more or whatever.” Woojin said as he gathered both Hyunjin and Changbin’s bags, passing it to Changbin. “Have fun and stay safe, kids.”

They bursted into another laughter as Woojin winked and shoot them finger guns. Changbin clasped his hand with Hyunjin’s and walked out of the studio. Hyunjin waved to his friends, muting his ears to Jisung’s _use protection, Jin!_

 

-

 

From : **Binnie hyung**

_Baby :(_

To : **Binnie hyung**

_Im at ur place hyung_

_Hurry home_

Ten minutes later a figure barged in, dropping his bag by the door, shoes off messily as he stomped his way to the younger stood by the sofa. Hyunjin opened his arms collecting his small lover into his embrace, hand patting his back soothingly.

“You okay, baby?”

“No.” Changbin murmured against Hyunjin’s neck. “I wanna cuddle.”

Hyunjin tugged the boy up in his arms, teetering to the older’s bedroom. He got under the sheets, pulling Changbin along with him. They lay down next to next with Changbin’s head on the younger’s chest. He then moved around planting himself on top of his lover. He raised his gaze and saw Hyunjin’s soft smile. “I want kisses too.”

Hyunjin laughed, pressing kisses all over Changbin’s face, managed to draw out a squeal from the sulking male.

“Am I now a kissing buddy too, then?” Hyunjin asked, lips against Changbin’s temple.

Changbin hummed, “You’re everything, baby. My boyfriend, my cuddle buddy, my kissing buddy, my everything.”


End file.
